The Last
by Carnetia
Summary: Karena kembang api dan kebodohannya yang telah merenggut semua kebahagiannya.


_**Title: The Last**_

_**Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

_**Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid tuh punya YAMAHA CORPORATION**_

* * *

Miku berjalan, melewati orang yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk menunggu disaat jam berdentang di jam 12.

Dia membenci saat ini. Disaat hari dimana diledakkannya kembang api. Atau lebih tepatnya malam tahun baru. Dia bahkan berharap bahwa hari ini tak ada dalam hidupnya.

Miku semakin cepat berjalan, menuju tempat dimana biasa dia bersembunyi.

Kejadian di masa lalu yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh, paling menyedihkan, paling jahat, paling kejam, dan paling sadis. Dia adalah yang merenggut masa depannya sendiri, dia adalah orang yang merenggut kebahagiaanya sendiri, dia adalah orang yang merenggut senyumannya sendiri, dia adalah orang yang secara tak sengaja membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

_**"Tapi Miku pingin ngelihat kembang api! Pokoknya Miku pingin ngelihat kembang api!"**_

Miku sudah sampai di tempat dimana biasa di bersembunyi. Hanyalah sebuah kardus besar.

Miku adalah seorang gelandangan yang menyedihkan. Ayolah, itu semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya di masa lalu.

_**"Otoo-Chan! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan Miku!"**_

_**"OKAA-CHANN!"**_

_**"Aku menyesal mempunyai adik seperti mu! Aku capek mengurusi segala urusan mu, anak pembawa sial! Hidup ku menjadi kacau karena mu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengurusi mu terus!"**_

_**"NII-CHANN!"**_

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, masa lalu nya yang kelam kembali menghantui pikirannya. Miku tersenyum pahit, sebentar saja, aku ingin semua kenangan itu…

**_(FLASHBACK, !2 tahun yang lalu)_**

"AH! Besok malam tahun baru! Yeay! Bakalan banyak kembang api dong! Asyikk…!" Miku lompat kegirangan. "Iya dong, tapi seperti nya kita tak akan bisa ke pusat kota untuk melihat kembang api."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Miku tampak kecewa. Ring, ibu Miku, mengelus pelan kepala Miku. "Otoo-Chan sedang kerja dan mengadakan rapat, mungkin pulangnya besok hari…,"

"Tapi Miku pingin ngelihat kembang api! Pokoknya Miku pingin ngelihat kembang api!" Paksa Miku sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. "Miku!"

Dan itulah awal dari kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh Miku.

"Moshi-Moshi,"

"Moshi-Moshi, ada apa, Sayang?" Suara Lui, suami, atau pun ayah Miku terdengar. "Apakah rapat itu tidak bisa dihentikan saja, Sayang?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di rumah?" Ring menghela nafasnya. "Bukan, Miku sangat ingin melihat kembang api di pusat kota nanti. Aku kasihan melihatnya, jadi… Bagaimana Lui?

"…," Lui menghela nafasnya juga. "Baiklah, aku akan ganti jadwal rapatnya menjadi lebih cepat."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ring menutup teleponnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Okaa-Chan, Otoo-Chan kok lama banget sih?" MIku mulai jengkel. "Masih diperjalanan mungkin." Kata Mikuo, kakak laki-laki Miku. "Iya, Otoo-Chan pasti datang kok," Sahut Ring dengan senyuman lembutnya. Miku hanya mendengus.

Tok… Tok… Tok…!

"Itu mungkin Otoo-Chan!" Kata Miku gembira. "Biar Okaa-Chan aja yang buka."

Ring berjalan menuju ruang tamu, lalu membuka pintu.

Itu… Orang yang di depan pintu bukanlah Lui, tetapi polisi!

"Maaf apa benar ini keluarga Hibiki Lui?" Tanya polisi itu dengan suara yang tegas.

"Ehm… Iya, Anda betul. Ada apa ya Pak?" Ring tampak gugup, perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Maaf untul mengatakan ini, suami Anda mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan nyawanya tak tertolong lagi."

Ring langsung shock, dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Polisi itu langsung menangkap tubuh Ring yang jatuh. Mjku dan Mikuo yang mendengar keributan itu, langsung menuju ke ruang tamu. Mereka berdua juga terkejut. Akhirnya Ring dibawa juga ke rumah sakit.

Miku langsung menangis kencang saat mengetahui bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Mikuo juga. Setelah dimintai keterangan, ternyata saat itu Lui sedang mengendarai kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, karena terburu-buru, Lui tidak memperhatikan jalur yang dia ambil, dan kejadian itu terjadi, Lui tidak menyangka bahwa ada truk di depannya, dan akhirnya kecelakaan. Supir truk itu hanya terkena luka ringan. Sedangkan Lui langsung meninggal dunia di tempat. Dan Miku tau mengapa ayahnya begitu terburu-buru, "Karena ayahnya mengejar waktu sebelum jam 12." Dan semua itu karena Miku.

Setelah Ring siuman, Ring langsung menangis kencang. Di saat mereka melihat bagaimana mayat ayah mereka, kondisi mayat ayah mereka sangat mengenaskan. Dagu yang terkoyak, sebelah kaki yang putus, kepalanya juga koyak, dan juga ada luka yang panjang membelah dada Lui. Ring, Miku, dan Mikuo langsung menangis lagi melihat keadaan Lui yang sangat parah.

Itulah kesalahan terbesar Miku, dia yang memulai cerita yang menyedihkan ini.

Semenjak saat itu, Ring menjadi pendiam, merokok, minum-minuman keras, dan kasar. Dia kini sudah tak peduli dengan Miku, ataupun Mikuo.

Dan kenyataan pahit itu harus Miku terima lagi di kehidupannya.

Malam itu, disaat Miku sedang sendirian di rumahnya, bersama Ibunya, Miku tiba-tiba mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar ibunya. Karena takut ada apa-apa, ia pergi ke kamar ibunya.

Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah ibunya yang sudah melayang di udara dengan tali di lehernya.

Miku langsung jatuh bersimpuh dan menangis.

"OKAA-CHANN!"

Di malam itu, Miku harus menerima takdir bahwa dia sekarang adalah anak yatim-piatu.

Kini yang tinggal adalah hanya Miku dan Mikuo. Untung saja kakak nya satu-satu itu baik. Mikuo bekerja demi dirinya dan Miku. Sehingga mereka bisa mengkontrak rumah yang bertingkat, walaupun kecil.

Kini Miku masih memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya. Tapi itu semua salah, sangat salah.

"Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan mau ngapain?! Itu berbahaya! Jangan berdiri di pinggir balkon begitu!"

""Aku menyesal mempunyai adik seperti mu! Aku capek mengurusi segala urusan mu, anak pembawa sial! Hidup ku menjadi kacau karena mu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengurusi mu terus!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir Mikuo sebelum melompat dari balkon rumahnya.

"NII-CHANN!"

Dan setelah itu polisi langsung berdatangan ke rumah Miku untuk mengamankan mayat Mikuo.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa orang yang selama ini Miku kira menyayanginya adalah kebohongan?

Siapa yang sangka bahwa senyuman kakaknya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?

Siapa yang sangka bahwa canda tawa kakaknya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan?

Siapa yang sangka bahwa kasih sayang itu hanyalah halusinasi?

Siapa yang sangka bahwa akhir cerita ini seperti ini?

Lalu, siapa lagi orang yang menyayangi Miku?

Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Miku tersenyum?

Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Miku tertawa?

Siapa lagi orang yang bisa membuat Miku merasakan kebahagian?

Selain keluarganya?

Setelah kehilangan segala cahaya hidupnya?

Setelah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya?

Karena kini Miku tau, dia adalah sampah yang paling menyedihkan dari segala sampah yang ada di dunia ini. Tak pantas di dunia yang indah ini. Dia hanyalah anak pembawa sial. DIa pembunuh. Dia membunuh orang yang dia cintai secara tak sengaja. Untuk apalagi dia hidup di dunia? Dia itu hanyalah pecundang. Pecundang yang tak punya harga diri.

* * *

**_(FLASHBACK END)_**

Miku menghembuskan nafasnya. DItatap nya langit yang sudah penuh dengan kembang api.

Air matanya jatuh dengan pelan. "Kirei…," Gumamnya pelan. Dulu dia sangat ingin melihat kembang api ini.

Miku tersenyum. _**Otoo-Chan, Okaa-Chan, dan Onii-Chan pasti melihatnya kan?**_

Miku tertawa pelan. Penglihatannya semakin buram, buram, dan buram. Inilah saatnya, tunggu aku disana…

* * *

_"Pagi ini telah ditemukan mayat gadis yang mungkin berumur 20 atau 21 tahun di dekat taman Honozo. Gadis ini tampaknya adalah seorang pengemis dilihat dari pakaian dan tempat tinggalnya. Kini mayatnya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit Hana. Bagi orang yang mengenalnya, ataupun kerabat gadis ini diminta untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit Hana."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

_**HALO READERS SEKALIAN~**_

_**Maaf nih udah lama gak buat FF lagi, kemarin (Beberapa bulan yang lalu) Yana dilarang sama ortu untuk main laptop karena minus Yana tinggi banget. Beberapa bulan yang lalu baru dikasih lagi.  
**_

_**Nih juga FF nya telat buatnya, tanggal 31 Desember 2014 yang lalu Yana lagi sibuk, jadi baru sekarang buat nih FF.**_

_**Udah, Yana terlalu banyak cupa-cupa(?) kayaknya nih. Langsung aja!**_

_**MIND TO RNR?**_


End file.
